


agrypnos

by ReturnToZero



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval ?, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Drug Use, FE Au, Fire Emblem AU, For medicinal reasons, Just sort of have to say yes to everything, Kokichi is oblivious, M/M, Mentions of a Past War, More like we see Prince Shuichi's Repressed Psyche, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Curse, Sexual Fantasy, Shuichi is in denial, This is really dumb, and probably non-cannon even in my own au, because this story doesn't really care if you know the bg info or not, but I am a degenerate, but side effects include hallucinations, ok now for the nasty tags, some internalized repressed stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero
Summary: The Prince of Altea tries to find a cure for his insomnia and ends up in Eldia, The Land of Exiles, hoping that his luck will turn around.Too bad he gets more than he was looking for.





	agrypnos

As soon as he steps out into the arid land, the blaring sun instantly makes him regret visiting the land of exiles.

Although the land is beautiful, the weather often times was borderline unbearable. It isn't even afternoon yet the sand and heat make him want to find refuge inside his borrowed tent. Yet he knows that if he stays then nothing would get done and his insomnia would plague his cold nights in Eldia. With a sigh he begins to make the slow trek, enjoying the crunch of sand under his boots as he makes his way to the Witch Doctor's abode. Not even five minutes pass as he curses to himself, already feeling beads of sweat roll down his neck.

Perhaps he should have taken the king's offer of a lighter outfit. Despite it being revealing, it would certainly have been more comfortable than his current attire. His mind drifts as his eyes squint at the sand reflecting the sun's rays, there wasn't much else he can do but imagine what kind of clothes he would be offered. Maybe a drape? Or a side tunic? He glances around at the other couple of poor souls out in the heat, noting that most of them mirror the king's attire. Just the thought of wearing something like Kokichi's simple skirt and loincloth makes his face grow hotter, and he shakes off the image furiously and tries to pick up the pace to his destination.

He feels as if the desert sun is boiling him from the inside, _why did the town witchdoctor live so far from the plaza? Wouldn't that be atrocious for business and emergencies?_ Time is always of the essence in medicine, so Shuichi thinks it's ridiculous that Korekiyo's hut is practically on the outskirts of town. _And it's on a hill._ _It's inefficient and a pain_. He will certainly be criticizing Kokichi's layout once he returned from the doctor.

With the last couple of labored steps up the dunes, he finally feels the stone steps beneath his boots, kneeling over as soon as he reaches the entrance. His labored pants fill the air and he doesn't even notice Korekiyo at his side, giving him a once over with sharp eyes.

"Ah, Good morning Prince Shuichi. What brings you to my humble storefront?"

Shuichi glares at him, _had the doctor forgotten their conversation from the night before?_ They discussed it through letters before he even made the trip to Eldia, and _he_ even set the date. Still, the prince tries to catch his breath and remind him of the obvious. "Our appointment, Korekiyo. About my sleep."

Instantly Korekiyo helps him up, nodding with a much too happy expression. “Oh yes! Come in your majesty, you should have a seat since I know the trip here can be hellish at this hour."

Shuichi tugs at the collar of his shirt, wishing he could peel off his own skin just for a little bit of relief from the sun. It was one of the reasons why he hated hot weather, as there was only so many layers one could remove before their efforts became futile. He enters the dark little hut and is overwhelmed by everything in the shop. If he had to guess, he would assume Korekiyo's specialty lied with black magic, given all the dead animal parts and strange runic texts. Then again, he wouldn't know much about any of that, as he knows nothing but rumors involving the dark arts. Some items he recognizes; flowers, plants, equipment to grind. The rest? He can only imagine how to use bones and other animal parts for healing. Still, he wastes no time finding a place to sit and cool off from the blaring sun.

"Tell me everything you can about your past attempts at healing your ailment."

It takes a moment for Shuichi to gather his thoughts in a concise manner, still reeling from the unbearable heat and feeling like his brain is being cooked inside of him. "Well, I've tried herbs, remedies, and even magic but I still cannot seem to get restful sleep since the war ended."

Korekiyo simple stares into his soul, the lower half of his face obscured by that strange mask that he never takes off. Being under the witchdoctor's scrutiny sends a shudder down his spine. He has always felt off-put by the other man, but being under such a sharp gaze makes him even more uneasy. Though he knows better, as Korekiyo has been nothing but useful and helpful. He has seen first hand the witchdoctor’s abilities, and thus he hopes that someone as capable as him can finally give him the relief he desires.

"Heavy medicines to make me go to sleep only work for at most two hours. It just makes it clear to me that there is something wrong.”

Korekiyo finally takes his eyes off of him and he begins to move through the tent, opening a random leatherbound book and picking up various things from his shelves. Shuichi stares at a petrified bat nearby as he tries to think of anything else that could be relevant to his issue.  
  
"And the nights that I don't take the medicine, I end up not sleeping at all. Even when I am tired and don't want to be awake, I can't seem to close my eyes and truly rest."  
  
Korekiyo drops all of the ingredients into a bowl and begins to grind them up, glancing back at Shuichi, "I have a feeling that a mixture of ailments are extending your waking hours. My suspicion says that it is most likely a curse... But to know for sure, I need you to try something for me."

Shuichi frowns, _a curse? When did he ever pick up such a thing?_ Though he doesn't dare question further as his curiosity shifts to the small stone bowl that is handed to him. Within is a mixture of bright red flowers and purple and green nameless powders— to which the prince stares down at in confusion.  
  
"This will help me determine the root of your problem. Inhale as much of it as you can. This will be an assessment of your condition, so you may see and hear things that are illusions. Do not fret, I will be supervising you to make sure that no harm befalls you."  
  
Shuichi grimaces at the idea, but he has no other choice. He has exhausted all other options and if this is going to lead to him being cured, _then so be it_ . He eyes flit to the doctor, then back down at the swirl of red, purple, and green. His heart thrums loudly in his ears and he feels the sweat continue to slide across his burning skin. The prince takes a deep breath and brings the bowl up to his nose, inhaling the grinds and immediately feeling it sting his nostrils. Shuichi grunts and pulls back to try to breathe, but his sinuses are irritated. It almost feels as if they are swelling from within, and the feeling is incredibly unpleasant.  
  
Korekiyo is by his side, holding the bowl and bringing it to his face once more, "Please, try to inhale more, your majesty."

Shuichi looks down at the bowl, realizing he hasn't even made a dent in the medicine mix. He tries again and again, his eyes burning with tears and his nose feeling like it is full of pins and needles. Every inhale burns more than the last, and it only contributes to a throbbing headache. After what feels like an eternity of having his sinuses burning and cut open finally he manages to see the bottom of the bowl, as the colorful powder has made its way into his body. Korekiyo takes the bowl from him and Shuichi feels like he is being hit all at once-  
  
His vision blurs and he can barely stay upright. He feels hands grasp his shoulders and slowly lowering him down.  
  
"Just relax. It's going to be alright. Just lay down." Shuichi simply goes along with Korekiyo's instructions, despite his quivering heart already regretting taking the medicine.  
  
And not a minute later, his vision cuts out.

 

  
He wakes up in a tent.  
  
Not his own, mind you, but someone else's. He jolts up, confused and alarmed and feeling so out of place. _Why was he here? What happened?_ He notices a very familiar skull nearby, the skerr skull that Kokichi uses as his crown, just sitting innocently just a few feet away from him. Upon further inspection, the prince realizes that he's in Kokichi's tent.  His shirt is gone and now he has a black rune on his abdomen. He lightly traces its shape, wondering if perhaps this was the curse that Korekiyo had mentioned-  
  
"Finally awake? I wasn't expecting you to be up so soon."  
  
His head turns to the source of the noise, his heart throbbing at the sight of Kokichi. From the doorway he realizes it's nightfall, and Kokichi has a bundle of blankets in one arm and a couple of canteens and an unknown bottle of something in the other. The king saunters over with a sly smile, dropping the blanket on top of him before turning to set down the rest of the things.  
  
"Awake? What happened to me?"

Kokichi opens one of the canteens and holds it out for Shuichi to take. "You fainted while my medicine man was working on you. Said you probably passed out from the exhaustion." Shuichi takes the water and gladly gulps it down, still weary from the earlier events. _Still, shouldn't he have hallucinated or something? Korekiyo wouldn't lie about the side effects, so for him to have passed out seems odd._

"I see. Sorry for the trouble, you could have left me in my tent."  
  
Kokichi shakes his head, "Absolutely not. Someone needed to watch you, and I can not let my beloved prince suffer quietly!" He begins to adorably pout, leaning forward just inches from his face and Shuichi can't help but feel like he's burning up in the desert heat once more, "Am I not such good ally to you? I am watch you and give you my tent, and nurture you back to health! I deserve lots of favors now!”  
  
Shuichi can't help but smile wide at the childish behavior, Kokichi was indeed one of his greatest allies. But more importantly-

"Well I hope you'd help me as a friend too! Not just because you have something to gain from my position."  
  
Kokichi sticks his tongue out at Shuichi, "Of course I am bee-ing friendly! I am a king, I do not need a prince to help me as much as you need my help!" The way Kokichi's accent thickens the words makes his heart flutter a bit.  
  
Laughter bubbles into his throat at Kokichi's tone, well aware that the young king was simply teasing him. "Right! How foolish of me to think that way." He takes another swig of the water, feeling the cold fluid give him life once more. After a satisfying noise he caps it up and sits up to place it with the other things. Yet the king is quick to tend to him, easily taking the bottle from him and setting it aside for him-  
  
"Ah, there's no need to coddle me so much, Kokichi."  
  
Kokichi shrugs, "Coddle? I don't know what that means."

Shuichi blushes, remembering that he needed to use easier language for Kokichi. The king was not an idiot, but like he always says— _Of course, the prince I have to talk with the most speaks the language I am the worst at!_ . Yet knowing Kokichi, he'll be pestering him for the definition of coddle if he doesn't say it now—  
  
"Coddle is to treat someone like they are a child. Usually to the point of being overbearing." He scratches his cheek, realizing that he's only in some light braies with the extra fabric rolled up, and just shy of being completely exposed to Kokichi. He feels the need to cover himself with something, but the only thing he can use is a blanket, which would not help him with how hot his skin feels.

He crosses his arms in front of himself in a pathetic attempt to cover up, "Kokichi? May I have something more to wear?"  
  
Kokichi cocks his head, confused, "But your other clothes are wet with sweat! I know you are uh- prude, but your modesty should be placed aside. The desert heat will cook you from inside ehhf you keep wearing so much clothing."  
  
Shuichi's stomach squirms with anxiety as those large lilac eyes land on his body. He has always been shy when being bare around others, especially since Altea’s generally cold weather prevented him from needing to bare his skin. But Kokichi has always been the worst, the king was confident in his own form. If anything, he is eager to shed as much clothing as possible in order to stay cool in the dry heat, but Shuichi can't relate. Eldia is so different from his own home, in every way possible it seems like. Not in that sense, and besides, Kokichi had every right to be confident, he was quite an attractive man, if the prince had to be completely honest.  
  
His thoughts are broken when he realizes Kokichi in his personal space, much too close for comfort. His heart races as he scrambles backwards. "Ah, king, we've talked about how we are most comfortable, and right now you are making me nervous."  
  
Kokichi doesn't move, which only make the drumming in his chest louder and louder.  
  
"Me? Making you nervous?" Comes the airy reply, and Shuichi senses a hitch in air— one that leaves him with a strange anticipation. He swallows thickly and is utterly floored by how Kokichi refuses to back down. "There's no need to be nervous. We are both men."

Kokichi's fingertips are suddenly on his abdomen, the contact us rough against his skin and they hover over the black mark on his belly. "Besides, do you know what this is?"  
  
Shuichi can't even speak, suddenly suffocating in the desert heat. He blinks rapidly, _wait-_ _Desert heat? The nights are supposed to be cold, so why was he burning up?_ His eyes follow Kokichi's arm back to the black marking and he frowns. _Was this his ailment? When exactly had it manifested?_

Kokichi grows tired of waiting for an answer and simply responds for him, "It's a curse. It's meant to make it impossible for you to be satisfied."  
  
"Satisfied?" Shuichi is utterly confused at the term. Perhaps Kokichi mixed up some words—  
  
"It must be awful for you, not being able to find relief for so long." Kokichi then smiles and bounces away, grabbing the other bottle that is filled with an juniper-colored liquid. "Don't worry though, we should be able to break the curse pretty easily."

Shuichi watches the other man with great anticipation, confusion swirling in his head. _None of this made sense._ It was almost frustrating, but the strange feeling that weight him down somehow alleviates the boiling anger. Still, he finds it hard to move, aside from sitting up. **_Perhaps he was more ill than he had initially assumed._ ** Kokichi opens the glass bottle and the soft scent of olives fills the room. It's the life of the country, as it is some of the best oil this land is known for—  
  
"I've saved this just for you. I was going to gift it to you before you left but I suppose now is a good time to start using your gift."  
  
The prince can only stare as Kokichi begins to get more comfortable, taking off his sandals and the chachayotls that make his every step rattle. Slowly, the tie of the skirt is pulled loose and the fabric falls to the floor with a soft thud. The king finally turns to him again and Shuichi can barely breathe in his presence.  
  
He had always thought of Kokichi as attractive, especially for a man, _but this was too much!_ Yet seeing him nearly nude stirs something deep inside of him, and it begs to be fed. He knows better than to stare at another man so much, but in the dimness in the tent, he can't help but want to admire him.

His eyes rake over his form, at the wide hips and beautifully toned body. Even his tanned skin was something he found utterly enchanting, his skin practically golden in the sun's rays. Truly the goddess Mila blessed Kokichi with beauty, even if Kokichi insisted that the gods are not responsible for humankind's creation. Finally, his gawking is met with a smug smile and the shame and guilt he feels is instant. He can already feel his eyes grow hot with tears and yet the twisting in his pelvis does not stop.  
  
"S-sorry! I am not feeling very well your majesty. Perhaps we can work on lifting the curse later..." He pathetically tries to dismiss his inexcusable behavior, perhaps if he can sell this one lie to Kokichi then he won’t have to explain himself. _The chances are incredibly slim, but perhaps Fortuna will have mercy on him._ His vision begins to blur and all he wants to do is sink into the ground and forget this has even happened.  
  
"You don't have to look away, my beloved." Kokichi's smile is upon him before he can even blink away his tears. His groin jumps at feeling a soft and warm weight settle onto his lap-  
  
"K-Kokichi, wait! What are you-"  
  
Kokichi leans back enough for Shuichi to be able to see most of his torso, and he yanks his black and white neck piece to one-side, exposing more dark skin in the lowlight. The thick green liquid is finally spilled, straight onto Kokichi's bare chest. Shuichi can't help but salivate at the sigh, his penis twitching in interest. But by Mila's grace, _what was this madness?_

"I'm going to ready myself for you, so please be good and watch closely." Kokichi giggles and slathers his skin with the oil, his hand easily gliding across his chest. His dark skin absorbs the liquid and glistens in a way that makes his member throb in sick interest. Shuichi desperately tries to avert his gaze, to not give into whatever this was and-  
  
"Please, look at me." His eyes snap back to the man on his lap, and he squirms in his seat as he sees how indecent Kokichi looks. "I want your eyes to only be on me. Please~"  
  
Shuichi's mouth gets dry at the sight, but he doesn't dare look away again. He is much too entranced by the king on top of him, savoring the weight on his lap. The prince's heartbeat grows impossibly loud in his head, and the small shorts do nothing to hide his erection as it strains against the fabric. He can barely keep his composure around Kokichi, and especially not when he was being so sultry and enticing.  
  
The king moves off of his lap and begins to undo his loincloth as well, letting it join the other fabric on the floor. Shuichi groans at the loss and mindlessly thrusts his pelvis against nothing. Oh gods _,_ he was burning hot, and his arousal was only getting worse and worse with this little show. He shudders and slowly realizes that _this can't possibly be real._  
  
Yet his senses seem to think otherwise.

The King of Exiles wastes no time in presenting his ass to him, kneading more olive oil into his dark skin and making his ass shine in the lowlight. Shuichi can't stay silent anymore, as much as he likes this he still needs to have answers. He is almost certain that this is all a farce, but he would like to pretend that it isn't.  
  
"What is all this? Why are you showing yourself to me?" He grimaces a bit once he realizes how much his penis has grown in response to Kokichi's lewd actions.

Kokichi simply giggles, only turning his head as he oils up his fingers once more, "I am helping you break the curse. You have a fertility curse, but it can wear out... All we have to do is wring you dry."  
  
"Wring me dry? What?"  
  
Kokichi pouts, his voice high with a whine, "I am so kind! Letting you use my body to break the curse." He suddenly sits up and frowns, "Unless you would prefer it be someone else?"

His heart aches at the sadness in the last sentence, of course he wouldn't deny Kokichi. As much as he hates to admit it, Kokichi was someone he was incredibly attracted to.  
  
"It's not that. I just- it's just!" His face burns as he notices Kokichi crawling over to him, his heart skipping a beat as the dark man lays his head on Shuichi's knee.  
  
"I guess this is...surprising! Surprising for you." The way his speech has considerably slowed down it becomes clear the king is grasping for words. Kokichi keeps his eyes closed as he leans against the prince's leg. "How do I say… Hmmmmm."

Shuichi and Kokichi sit in silence for a bit, the candles flickering inside the spacious tent. All they can hear are the distant cries of skaggs and verrics, but their quiet moment isn't stifling or nervous like Shuichi tends to get during lulls in conversations. Still, he is very curious as to what Kokichi was trying to say.  
  
"La regala de la via tre me cormeum. Querer es midia sin la regala."  
  
Shuichi still isn't fluent in Neesheeshee, so he can only understand a couple of words. _Gift. Heart. Without Gift._ He mentally kicks himself for still struggling with the language despite visiting the country for years now. Still, he thinks he understands. At least, he assumes Kokichi must be willing because he cares. He knows Kokichi isn't one to act on emotions, and he definitely considers Kokichi someone that is important and close to him. Those lovely lilac eyes finally open, and they look up at him with something that makes him feel warm and happy.  
  
"I want to help you, and I do not mind how far I must go." The king smiles up at him, "Besides, Mila said I am your champion because of my loyalty. You already know how devoted I am to fixing Altea." And with that the scene changes once more, as those lilac eyes haze over and the king begins to gently kiss his knee. Shuichi's erection stirs back to life and he swallows back a moan from getting such affection.  
  
Kokichi finally pulls away and spreads more olive oil on his hand, his smile becoming teasing. "This is an... _extension_ of that devotion." Shuichi swallows thickly as Kokichi presents himself once more, and going as far as to begin to dip fingers into his puckering hole.  
  
"My oil has many uses, but this is by far the most creative one." He sends Shuichi a sultry smile, spreading himself open for Shuichi to peer into. "You should try it too."

Shuichi watches as Kokichi continues to add fingers to stretch himself further, moaning as he moves them inside. The prince's penis is fully erect, and he desperately wishes to be able to penetrate the intoxicating man before him. Finally, he finds the strength to move, taking the oil into his palm and letting it cover his dick. It is sticky and incredibly slick against his skin, and he moans as he begins to coax out more pleasure from his groin. His hand glides across the skin, translating to a lovely friction that makes his toes curl up in delight. Yet his gaze drifts back to Kokichi, and how inviting he looks on the floor.

Kokichi has worked himself enough that he can see the pink inner-lining. That coupled with the jiggle of his ass and his plush thighs make Shuichi feel like he's going to explode. The more he watches, the more he wants to touch and feel. He's always refrained from thinking too indecently of Kokichi but he can't deny it anymore-  
  
He wants to be able to bend over the King of Exiles and penetrate him.  
  
Penetrate him over and over and in so many different positions. He knows Kokichi's dancer class makes him flexible, and he’s seen it in action. The way his hips roll smoothly as his dark skin glows with the light of bonfires. He has always seen beauty and grace and felt bewitched everytime Kokichi dances, and it certainly makes him believe that his magic seeps into all of his action. And ever since then he wants to see how that flexibility and strength translates to in bed. He wants to desperately burrow his way inside that man and be able to please him in so many ways. Bend him and take him to find what feels the best for both of them.

"Please, my beloved, I need you inside me." Comes the soft whine from the King of Exiles. He spreads open his hole once more and sends him a dreamy smile, "Please Shuichi, my fingers are not enough…”

He cannot resist the man any longer.  
  
Shuichi makes his way to mount Kokichi, taking his penis in hand and rubbing the glans against that puckered hole. He can feel the body beneath him shiver and he feels a rush go through him as soon as he grips Kokichi's hip. "You're so beautiful. I can't stop looking at you." He teases the other male, taking his time in rubbing against the rim of soft flesh. "I can't help but want you this way..."

Just seeing Kokichi so sensual makes his blood blaze with want. Oh how he has noticed this beautiful form and craved it. It's been four years since the war has ended and he still can't help but want to fondle and follow every inch of his skin. To want to rub oil all over his form and watch him lounge about. Or wait until the nightfall and go to another bonfire to see the king dance with his people. To be able to properly join him in a dance and feel skin to skin contact. He craves for relief from not being able to explore Kokichi's physique as much as he dreams about it. His eyes focus on his ass once more, already wanting to start his exploration there. Shuichi finally indulges his curiosity and grabs an asscheek, smirking at how it spills past his fingers. He even gives it a light slap and watches the way the flesh ripples in response.  
  
"My prince?"  
  
"Yes, Kokichi?"  
  
"Don't make me ask again." The dangerous tone finally eggs on Shuichi to sink into his plump rear.  
  
He moans as he enters, feeling Kokichi immediately clamp down onto his erection. The glide of the oil makes for easy entrance, yet the resistance he feels isn’t to be ignored. Surprisingly, Kokichi is quiet, the only thing he can hear is the soft inhale and exhale from his lips. The prince knows better, a quiet Kokichi is one who is trying much to hard to appear normal-

So he answers back by taking it slow. Although the waiting is akin to a sweet hell, he must wait for Kokichi to relax. He has no intention of making it hurt more than it needed to, and he can only imagine the sort of pain Kokichi must be in-

“Mmmngh!” The moan is loud and clear from beneath him, and he can barely keep himself from slamming the rest of the way in. Kokichi takes the cloth chest piece and stuff it into his mouth, his dark cheeks bright with a flush. The prince realizes that all is well, and he starts to press in further and further—

And he throbs in delight once he fully sheaths himself into Kokichi.

Shuichi takes a minute to adjust, admiring how the man’s tight muscles wrap around his dick. The feeling of finally being inside the man that he has wanted for so long, is unreal. Holy, even. He would know, he has met with literal gods and none of them compare to the euphoria he feels at this very moment. He smiles as he sees Kokichi shudder in delight at being filled up, and it doesn't take long for the king to want more.  
  
"Vie cas bonum? Motto, Shuichi."  
  
Shuichi smirks, glad that he understands this time. _See how good [it is]? Move, Shuichi._  
  
"Lucit." He responds easily, slowly pulling out before sinking back into Kokichi. The both of them moan as Shuichi continues a slow pace, trying to savor every minute of being inside of the beautiful man. Every moan and whine is like music to his ears, and he feels so greedy trying to get Kokichi to sing for him. It's a maddening song, one that Shuichi continues to elicit with every thrust of his hips.

Yet he can't possibly stop, not when he's getting utterly addicted to the feeling of Kokichi's insides wrapping tightly around him. It makes him think that they were always meant to be like this, meant to fit one another perfectly. Mila says she creates soulmates for those who are worthy, and he prays that this is proof that they are meant to be.  
  
"Dura! Dura!" Kokichi demands, with a sloppy smile on his face.  
  
Shuichi has no problem with the order, eager to plunge back into his desert flower. He slams into him harder, rocking his hips against his soft ass and digging his fingers into meaty thighs, "Enjoying that, aren’t you? You want it harder?"  
  
"Ai! Ai, dura! Mmmmm, Ai!" comes more quick Neesheeshee, and the prince can feel his groin throb at hearing the king talk so sloppily.  
  
Kokichi twists to look at him, with flushed skin and a wanton expression, "It's so good, Shuichi! You're so deep inside me, I can feel you so deep!"

The prince reaches around to touch Kokichi's penis as well and he whines once he gets a good hold on him, "Noooo!” he whines and writhes in his grasp, his cock thick between the prince’s grasp, “Mmmh going to finish fast if you touch there!"  
  
Shuichi presses up completely against Kokichi, resting his chin on the smaller man's shoulder, not stopping his thrusting frenzy one bit. He gets a firm grip on Kokichi's dick and attempts to pump him in time with his wild pace. "I want to see you cum. I want to make you drown in pleasure."  
  
Kokichi squirms, but to no avail. His cries get louder and he tries to muffle them with his hands. Shuichi is quick to correct him, biting his shoulder and leaving a dark hickey-  
  
"Don't cover your mouth. I want to hear you clearly."

Kokichi finally gives a choked noise and Shuichi feels his hand get coated with semen. He throbs inside of Kokichi, moaning at the way his insides flutter with the orgasm. The king's body shakes with the intensity of it and Shuichi is downright delirious with joy. His thrusts increase as Kokichi is riding out his orgasm, unable to hold back anything anymore-  
  
"Ja, sellvie grata mi en erobern. Vie cas santaba~? Santaba itten mi!"  
  
_Hey, bet you wanted to conquer me sexually. See how much [I] came~? Come inside me!_

Shuichi smirks at Kokichi's blabbering, loving the way his voice seems to drip honey everytime the man speaks in his tongue. It drives him crazy, makes him absolutely want to understand every little thing he says in his native tongue- whether it be crass, ominous or inappropriate. He comes to the desert just to hear Kokichi talk to him in those blended up sounds, hanging on every syllable so he can attempt to piece together the meaning.  
  
"Deska." _Never._ He doesn't want to be misunderstood. He has no intent of trying to colonize or change Eldia. If anything the beautiful desert has become a second home, _because_ it is so different from his homeland. To try and conquer it would be to make the same mistakes as his ancestors, something to which he despises to this day. His lust makes him want to be aggressive, but he would never demean the king like that. At least, not seriously mean that. He struggles to find the right thing to say, in Kokichi's language, so that they can be on the same footing—  
  
"Deska. Erobern nai. Shoka un alla m-mein, vey alla usted, voes simul." _Never. No conquer[ing]. You are mine, but I am [also] yours, we are equal._

He pushes so that Kokichi is on his back, and he only has to tap his dark inner thighs to get them to open once more. Shuichi drinks in the sight of him reclined and spent, his dick still softening from his previous ejaculation. Thankfully he hasn't pulled out completely, but he can't bear to wait any longer. He slides back into the tight heat and moans as Kokichi smirks up at him.  
  
"You are bad, my friend! You cannot say such romantic things while sick. Eeehf I did not know better I would think you were serious."

His heartbeat doesn't even feel like it is a part of him anymore, as if it has a mind of its own. All pulsing and swelling and pounding inside of him, yet he can't help but need to prove that his heart is his own. That everything that the king makes him feel is genuine and something real he suffers from.  
  
"I...am." The tension from before hasn't subsided, but in turn it makes it hard for him to hold rational thought. "We've risked our lives for each other, on multiple occasions. And there's something between us, but I have no idea what to call it."

He can't resist touching the man beneath him, trying to map out every curve and crevice of his gorgeous skin. He follows the grooves and finally fixates into perfectly rosy nipples. They are like the desert flowers, bright and small as they find a way to bloom even in the driest of places. Shuichi doesn't know who or what gives him the courage to putting his lips onto Kokichi's body, but he is certainly glad he does.  
  
It earns him a whimper and a tremble from the king, and he manages to catch the almost skittish look that crosses the king's face. His mouth descends onto the pink buds and he wastes no time suckling them.  
  
"I-idiot!W-why are you sucking there?!" More cute (weak) protests come from the man beneath him but it only feeds his ego and his insatiable desire to completely undo his partner.

He wants to make Kokichi completely submit to him, at least in this way. No protests, no trying to pull away. He wants them to simply indulge in their great sin and find utter pleasure from it. He has been chasing Kokichi for so long, now that he has a taste he isn't sure he can simply go back to watching from afar. Not when he knows Kokichi's body is just as inviting as his smile.

So when Kokichi is at full mast once more, he groans and pulls him closer, the friction of his ruts making it impossible for him to let go. "I want us to be joined, properly. Even if it means we have to do the fire dance together, I just need you with me."  
  
The mention of fire dance makes Kokichi's eyes widen in shock, yet the admission cannot be covered as a mere mistake. Shuichi is well aware of what fire dance means, the bond that is celebrated when two people burn together in Eldian culture, but perhaps he has said too much too quickly.  
  
"Mmn...yes. Eventually... we can be hurt together." A labored pant follows, along with Shuichi's rhythm being challenged with well-timed pushes back. He can't help but feel he is being coaxed once more, so he increases his force as his nails dig into Kokichi's soft hips.  
  
Kokichi mewls and looks back up at him with a heated gaze, "I already feel like we are burning together now. Probably from our lust."

Shuichi smiles at the light joke, caging in Kokichi beneath him with his body. He does feel as if he is being burned alive, with how much he can no longer hide his attraction and sheer unadulterated lust for the king.  
  
Although this is a fantasy, he hopes that Kokichi at least understands how much he cares for him. Knows that he would give anything to ensure his safety and happiness. That his many fantasies always involve Shuichi giving him everything he ever wants, even if he gets little to nothing in return. It reminds him of a rumor he once heard, of a master and servant relationship in his homeland that ended up developing into what the council thought to be immoral. Even more so once they found out that the master was the one being submissive and bending to the will of his slave.  
  
It makes him wonder what that would be like. Would Kokichi be a kind master? Then again maybe that wouldn't matter, because he wouldn't mind being at Kokichi's mercy.

Still, his body seizes up once his groin is heavy with anticipation to finish. Kokichi's slick hole continues to please him, tightening perfectly against his flesh and sending him down that path to completion. It honestly feels like he is the one being undone, drowning into his desires and being happy about his unraveling. Yet the king simply holds him as they come close, wrapping his legs around him as best he can, rutting and sliding against him as well. The slapping of skin against skin is absolutely obscene, but Shuichi wants it burned into his memory. So that on a dark night when he is utterly alone and away from prying eyes, he can perhaps indulge in more of this sin in private.

It mounts inside him impossibly, as his nerves flare with the need for release. Every inch of his body craves to be inside of Kokichi, to mark him and claim him. To ensure that no one else will take the beautiful man away from him.  
  
"Finish inside." Kokichi groans at the tempo, bouncing with every thrust as he gives himself over completely.  
  
Shuichi nearly screams when he tries to ejaculate.  
  
_Tries,_  because he can feel his insides screaming for sweet release and completion... yet nothing comes out. It's a different sort of hell, to not be able to empty his seed inside of the man he thirsts for. He can feel his penis swell to the point of it being painful, full of backed up semen without any release or ejaculation. He nearly sobs at the pain of it all, of how he feels so trapped and engorged with this awful sin.

Kokichi sighs and hugs him close, whispering sweet nothings to him as he comforts him. "I know it hurts, chotto, sorry sorry." Shuichi whines and paws at Kokichi, wondering what the fuck is going on.  
  
"I said before, you are going to be backed up for a while. You cannot be satisfied until the curse is either lift or worn out."  
  
Shuichi tries to catch his breath, still hazy and suddenly very exhausted. His erection is still proud and mighty yet he just wishes it would go away.  
  
Kokichi pushes him off, getting him to the floor with a melancholic expression. "We must keep going. Please bear with it, chotto."  
  
Shuichi whines as the stabs of pain slowly begin to fade away, unsure of what else Kokichi is thinking of doing. The other man offers him a reassuring smile, "I will be doing my best to comfort you, so please do not look so sad."

His arousal spikes once more as soon as Kokichi crawls between his legs and offers a kiss to his erection. He looks up at him with an expression that can only be described as lewd-  
  
"Please, use every part of me to lift the curse. The more you finish the easier it will be broken. So do not hold back."  
  
Yet all Shuichi can focus on is the hot breath that rolls off his dick as Kokichi speaks. Those lips of his are dangerous, _enticing_ and his penis throbs at the idea of Kokichi using his mouth to please him.  
  
Kokichi notices as well and sends him a sharp smile, "Aaaah, how naughty! I forget you Alteans love fellatio."

Shuichi flushes at being read so easily, and squirms at the generalization, "We love fellatio? How do you even know that?"  
  
"Because many Alteans purchase my specialized oils for sexual intent but then remark to me on how it tastes." He giggles and offers another kiss to the engorged member, using his soft lips to tease the glans, "You wouldn't know the taste unless you somehow got it in your mouth, no? How else would it happen~?”

Shuichi can't help but shudder at the hellish teasing, but smiles at Kokichi's logic. It's sound, but really he has nothing but the man between his legs on his mind. Those full lips continue to tease him as he chokes out some sort of answer.  
  
"I s-suppose so."  
  
The king sends him a naughty smile and the prince quivers once he notices Kokichi bowing a bit further, licking his lips and taking in a soft breath. "Forgive me if I am messy, I am going to do my best. I have not ever licked another man’s _peos_ before."

Shuichi finds it hard to breathe as he watches Kokichi dip down to take his throbbing erection into his mouth, and he is quick to slide his fingers into thick obsidian locks—    
  
"Alright, I've seen enough." Korekiyo comments and Shuichi nearly jumps out of his skin. He blinks and the scene disappears to his hut once more, and his body is drenched in sweat. Shuichi shudders at the sudden jump in perspective and he groans as his vision comes in and out.

The shame and guilt hit him all at once, and he shrivels at the fact that even in the real world he is sporting a hefty erection. Korekiyo simply glares at him, "I've found the source of the problem, so come back tomorrow when I have the remedy and the spell set up."  
  
Shuichi is suffocating in the desert heat, and his disgraceful actions have clearly upset the witchdoctor. It shakes him to his core, he should have known better than to fall victim to such depraved thoughts. He doesn’t dare look at the other man, feeling as if any reputation or respect the witchdoctor has for him has been utterly shattered.  
  
"Ah, v-veryy well. Apologies for my disgraceful actions..." Shuichi wonders if he should have even sought out Korekiyo for medicine. He has revealed something awful to the doctor, regarding _his_ leader nonetheless! Maybe he should simply go to the highest point in Eldia and throw himself off of it. Maybe then he can repent for his sin.

The tension makes him want to completely disappear. Maybe if he doesn't say anything else, he can find a ticket out of the city and forget about this nonsense. Yet another question gnaws at him, threatening him from leaving-  
  
"Korekiyo," he swallows thickly, trying to will away his erection and find some semblance of strength, "Are you... are you going to tell the king?"  
  
Korekiyo busies himself with his wares, mixing this and that while making a list of things to collect. He doesn't speak, perhaps contemplating how to go about this little revelation. It makes Shuichi’s heart sink to the pit of his stomach and his shoulders feel heavy with the weight of his disgrace.

"My duty is to healing. And although I can provide advice for personal matters, it is not my priority." Korekiyo finally turns to him, taking a bottle with a dark liquid inside and sitting down next to the prince. He slowly uncaps the container and holds it under Shuichi's nose-  
  
"Smell."  
  
Shuichi complies and almost vomits. It's foul and wretched and makes his stomach flip itself violently. He jerks away, throwing himself across the floor as he dry heaves from the smell, realizing his arousal has completely died.

Korekiyo caps it up once more and sets it back onto it's dark spot on the shelf. "Also do not be mistaken, you may pursue the king at your own risk, I do not care at all." He laughs and it sends a sudden chill down Shuichi's spine, "But I'd rather not see any of it in great detail." 

Shuichi burns up for an entirely different reason, quick to try and shove down everything that comes to his chest, "N-No! I would _never_ \- I just, I didn't mean to, it just-"  
  
Korekiyo ignores the prince's ridiculous sputtering, instead opting to write something down. "Oh, I haven't mentioned your diagnosis, have I?"  
  
Shuichi nods and leans forward, genuinely curious as to what was causing his restlessness-  
  
"You do have an infertility curse, but when mixed with your repressed spirit it ended up manifesting in restless nights. I have begun lifting he curse but I suggest seeking spiritual help for the repression."

Shuichi balks at the news, his heart in turmoil at the idea of a repressed spirit. _Was his obsession truly breaking him?_ Shuichi was aware of when these things started to appear, but he always had assumed it would go away on his own. If they didn't then that mean they have had time to manifest over the span of the war... so perhaps eight years? _And now it refuses to leave?_ May Mila help him.

Korekiyo hands off a couple of elixirs and instructions on how to continue lifting the infertility curse. Supposedly it would help at least give him some rest, but that was going to be the extent of his work for the day.  
  
Shuichi groans once he sees the charge, his wallet was going to be strapped for his remainder of time in Eldia.

**Author's Note:**

> Art for my own fic because I am a loser:  
> [SaioumaKinkMeme](https://twitter.com/saioumakinkmeme/status/1105321466550091776)


End file.
